


Down in the Dumps

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Mood, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a bad mood, and Sam tries to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Dumps

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I had written, just forgot to put it on here.

Have you ever had one of those mornings, where you wake up and everything seems to bug you. The bed sheets are wrapped around you, you have a kink in your back from sleeping in a weird position, and now you have a headache. Deciding whether you should stay in bed all day or actually join the world, you decide coffee is more important. Pulling your (your hair color) into a messy bun, you slip on your old ratted sweatpants and one of Sam's old shirts, before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hey Y/N, morning! Want to go shooting with me later today?" Dean asked as you walked by.

Glaring at him, his smile quickly faded, and he turned back in his room. 

You could smell the coffee, and you followed the scent of it to the kitchen, glad to see they boys had left you some. Breathing in the heavenly scent, you gulp it down, enjoying the scalding beverage as it burned down your throat.

"Morning, Y/N, want me to make you some breakfast?" questioned Sam, who held a frying pan in his hands.

"No! Now why can't you guys leave me alone!" You yell as you head back to your room, turning before you could see the hurt in Sam's eyes.

Once you were back in your room, you laid back on your bed, on your back, waiting for the coffee to take effect, and hopefully then you would feel like a normal human being. Instead of it taking effect, you felt the same, and decided maybe you should just get up and do some of the damned research that always needed done. Before you could leaver your room, there was a light knock on the door. 

"I know you said no, but I made me some breakfast, and was wondering if you wanted to share," Sam said, holding a plate towards you, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure Sam, whatever," you replied, taking the plate from him before shutting the door in his face.

Sam's P.O.V

Sam stood there, with a confused look on his face. Dean opened his bedroom door and looked into the hallway.

"Hey, Sammy, what did you do to Y/N? She sure is grumpy this morning."

"I just tried to fix her breakfast, that's all Dean, " Sam told his brother, annoyed that Dean would think it's his fault.

He knew everyone had bad days, but he hated to see them from Y/N. She was always the optimistic of their trio, always calmed down the arguments between him and Dean, and was always the one to make him feel better when he was down in the dumps. Sam decided he would spend today, just being there for her, and hopefully that would be enough. 

Your P.O.V.

After eating the breakfast Sam made you, which was pretty decent, you decide to finally get to that research. After dropping off the plate in the kitchen, you walk towards the library, and there is Sam. He's sitting on the couch, with the tv on, and (your favorite movie) playing. 

He notices you, "Hey Y/N, look what's playing! Want to come watch with me, we don't have to worry about research today. Let's just relax."

Deciding to join him, you sit stiffly on the other side of the couch, not wanting to give up your mood just yet.

Before long, you find yourself laughing along to the movie, moving closer to Sam. Before you know it, Sam has his arm wrapped around you, and you are leaning into his chest. The movie ends and you look up at him, realizing your headache and bad mood is finally gone, and you feel like yourself. Moving closer, your press your lips to his cheek, "thanks Sam, you knew exactly what I needed."

"Of course," Sam replied, "Anything for my girl."

Just then Dean crept out of the hallway. "Is it okay to come out now?"

Chuckling at the thought that your bad mood scared the famous hunter Dean Winchester, you felt kind of bad for him.

"Sure Dean, it's okay. Did you still want to go shooting, because I would love to."

Sam, feeling left out, says "I'll come too! Then maybe we could stop for ice cream or something."

After a horrible morning, it was turning into a much better day, thanks to Sam.


End file.
